


I've got a lifetime for you

by starwreck



Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dry Orgasm, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Lee Jeno, M/M, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Minor Liu Yang Yang, Nipple Play, Possessive Na Jaemin, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno gets a new look and suddenly everyone has the hots for him and he has to remind his pretty bad boy that he's the only one for him. Cue someone with an interest to the unapproachable bad boy (Jeno isn't taking it well).
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527575
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	I've got a lifetime for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday prettiest angel 🤍 Jaemin ♡  
> i love you lots <3

♡

"I'm home!" 

Jaemin toes off his shoes and drags his feet across the floor. He sees the lights to their room turned on, a smile instantly comes to his face. He opens the door quietly, peeking his head in and is welcomed by the sight of Jeno playing games on his computer.

"I'm home!"

Jaemin is sure Jeno could hear how loud he is despite the headphones but his boyfriend doesn't even turn back the slightest. His eye twitches, a little annoyed for getting ignored.

"I'm home, Jeno." Jaemin says once he's beside him but again, Jeno doesn't react to him.

_This little—_

Jaemin smiles almost devilishly to himself and climbs on top of Jeno's lap, facing his boyfriend who curses under his breath once he can't see the screen before realizing Jaemin is on top of him–an unimpressed one at it.

"I said I'm home." Jaemin mumbles the same moment the game Jeno's playing displays a big GAME OVER on the screen.

Jeno chuckles as he gives up on his game and tries to wrap his arms around Jaemin. Jaemin clicks his tongue, swatting Jeno's hands and earning a low whine.

"How was work, baby?" 

"Good,"

"How's your day, then?"

"Would've been better if my boyfriend paid more attention to me." Jaemin frowns, pointing an accusing finger to Jeno's chest.

Jeno grabs onto Jaemin's finger and his other hand rubs circles on Jaemin's hips as a silent apology. "I got too busy with my game. Sorry,"

Jaemin intertwines their hands and plays with Jeno's slender fingers. "Not forgiven yet,"

"What should I do to be forgiven then?" Jeno tilts his head, looking adorable in Jaemin's eyes and making the younger pinch his cheeks relentlessly.

"You're forgiven, idiot. How can I get mad at you?"

"Aw," Jeno pouts. "I thought maybe you wanted a little punishment for me." he cocks an eyebrow teasingly.

Jaemin, taken aback, only blinks vigorously. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"C'mon. I'll let you do anything tonight."

"This is weird. What do you want?"

"Nothing, really. Seriously, come on." Jeno whines, giving Jaemin his best puppy eyes. "A little fun can make your sleep better, you know?"

"I have class tomorrow,"

"We'll stop after a round, how's that, hm?"

"You have class tomorrow."

"Just _one_ round, please."

Jaemin seems to contemplate over the offer and Jeno thinks he's taking too much time while his hand which was previously on his hip moves closer to knead on Jaemin's thighs.

"I can give you a good old massage after."

Jaemin sighs from the thought of a massage for his tired limbs and circles Jeno's neck. "More,"

"More?"

Jaemin hums.

Jeno smirks as he sees pleasure spreading onto Jaemin's face from the gentle touches on his thigh. He wants more of that. More of that look on Jaemin. So, his hands travel to his waist next, lightly massaging his back.

"Did you have fun at work?"

"Shush, just keep doing that. _Ah,_ there." Jaemin moans when Jeno puts pressure on an area on his back. "That feels so good." Jaemin bends down so his entire upper body covers Jeno.

"You can't fall asleep here, baby. You need to take a shower."

"What use is a shower when you're gonna dirty me again?" Jaemin whines, pouting after.

Jeno raises an eyebrow in amusement. "So it's an okay for that one round?"

"I'm warning you. I'll take it back if it's more than that, Lee Jeno. I'm not gonna kiss you tomorrow and the next two days. For real."

"When have I ever fooled you, my sweet gorgeous boyfriend?"

"Too many times, Jen. But I'll let you go." Jaemin smiles and presses his hands against Jeno's chest, kissing his lips sensually. "Make me feel good,"

"My pleasure,"

Jeno takes his words seriously as he latches Jaemin's legs to himself and carries them both onto the bed, lips still attached. Jaemin is quite addicted to his lips after all. Jeno loves to see Jaemin chase after his lips when they part because to him, his boyfriend looks like an alluring sin he can't avoid. 

Jeno pushes Jaemin down on the bed, crawling on top of him and slots his leg in between Jaemin's legs, making the younger jerk and instinctively close his legs around Jeno's knee. Just to spite Jaemin, Jeno teasingly brushes Jaemin's groin with his knee. 

Jaemin groans from the sensation, bucking up his hips to feel more. Jeno is glad he's the only one able to see Jaemin act like this. It's too endearing to let it be seen by anyone else and Jeno would never let such a sight be wasted on others. 

Jaemin hooks his legs behind Jeno's back as the other grinds down on him, their crotches meeting deliciously in the midst of it. Ragged breathing leaves Jaemin's mouth, his hand tugging harshly on the bed sheets.

"How do you want this?"

"You ask that all the time then you just go straight to fucking me," Jaemin snickers while Jeno presses a kiss to the high of Jaemin's cheekbone. 

"It's hard to control myself when I see you." 

Jaemin snorts, bringing a hand to Jeno's nape and pulls him down for a wet kiss full of tongue. He sneakily licks a stripe of Jeno's lips before kissing him again. Jeno stares at him as if in a daze while Jaemin ignores him to press kisses along his jaw, sucking on a visible spot below until his unblemished skin is no longer.

"That's cheating, Nana." Jeno smiles at him all beautifully and Jaemin rolls his eyes at that. "All my bad boy has to do is be a pillow princess tonight, alright?" 

Jeno caresses Jaemin's lower lip sensually with his thumb, making the other poke his tongue out. He tilts Jaemin's chin, capturing his lips in a soft kiss and pulls away. Jaemin chases after his lips while Jeno chuckles, only allowing them to brush their lips. Jeno's hand goes to rub shapes on Jaemin's jaw. 

It's like any other steamy night of theirs but the tiredness in Jaemin's limbs is evident from his responses as he only lets out breathy moans and groans to Jeno's hot touches. 

Jeno slips Jaemin out of his clothes fast, starting from his pants and trails his hands lower to touch Jaemin's bare skin. Jaemin lifts his knees up so he can spread his legs better. He traces Jaemin's body with his lips grazing over his skin until he reaches the inside of his thighs. 

"Payback," Jeno whispers against his skin, sending tingles before it's replaced with pleasurable pain. "There, pretty." Jeno grins over the art he's painted on Jaemin's skin.

"Jen, Jeno." Jaemin calls. "What if I fall asleep?"

"Right now?"

Jaemin nods slowly, eyes going droopy and cheeks squished against his own shoulder. "Are you mad?"

Jeno chuckles and rests his face on Jaemin's chest. "Never," 

"Oh, okay. Good becau– _hngh. Jeno_." Jaemin's hands make their way to Jeno's head, grabbing on a fistful of hair as Jeno's hand teasingly brushes onto Jaemin's groin. "Meanie,"

"As a good boyfriend, I'll make you feel good and get you off, how's that?" Jeno asks, moon eyed while his free hand toys with Jaemin's chest, playing with his nipple. 

"I can never win,"

"You always do," Jeno replies and hovers above him. "Let me love you and you can have the best dream after."

Jaemin nods weakly because Jeno starts to trail kisses down his neck. Jeno cheers excitedly in his mind and takes off both of their clothes until they're stark naked. Jaemin will definitely complain if they ever get any stains on their clothes. Jeno reaches for the lube in the nightstand drawer then pours a generous amount on his palm.

"You still want this?"

"You literally turned me on and begged to fuck me. Are you taking back your words now, four eyes?"

"Just making sure," Jeno steals a chaste kiss then taps Jaemin's left leg with his clean hand. "Up, please."

Jaemin obeys, bending his knees and flushing red when Jeno spreads his legs wider even though he should have been used to this. 

"Shy?"

"Shut up– _ahh Jeno._ "

Jaemin covers his reddening face, feeling warm all over other than the cold sensation of Jeno's finger inside him. Jeno teases him by circling his lubed finger around his rim as he enjoys Jaemin's small breathy moans. Jeno enters him two at once, making Jaemin jolt in surprise and a hand clutched tightly onto Jeno's bicep.

Jeno does a quiet job in stretching Jaemin out properly, scissoring him and even going as far as teasing him by prodding his finger deep inside. An embarrassing whine leaves Jaemin's lips much to Jeno's chagrin who fakes an innocent smile.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Jen–Jeno, _ah._ Honey,"

Jeno doesn't continue further, pulling out his fingers and giving his boyfriend a sweet peck on the cheek. "A sweet treat for you first, okay?"

"Wha–" Jaemin gasps when Jeno goes down, mouth latching onto him, making Jaemin squirm. He gets into a half sitting position, fingers gripping onto Jeno's hair. "Fu–Jeno, don't do that so suddenly. I'm–"

Jeno sucks particularly hard and his tongue licks around the tip of Jaemin's cock. He does an expert job with his tongue, lapping across the head. Judging by Jaemin's whiny moans, he knows he's enjoying it. 

Jeno's other hand crawls lower to tickle Jaemin's balls, giving them a nice massage while Jaemin writhes around from being touched at his most sensitive places. Jeno's other hand covers the rest of Jaemin's cock while he gives kittenish licks to the head.

"C-close! I'm close–" Jaemin whimpers yet Jeno doesn't move away and continues to bob his head up and down mercilessly. Jaemin comes with a satisfied moan, his grip on Jeno's hair loosening.

"Wasn't that great? Now, let's get st–Jaemin?" Jeno stares at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Jaemin just fell asleep right after his orgasm, chest rising and falling steadily. Jeno rests his forehead against Jaemin's bare shoulder. "Fuck, Jaemin. I still have a boner."

Jeno sighs as he gets up, deciding to clean up Jaemin who is deep asleep. Once he finishes cleaning him up and makes him wear some clothes–a random oversized t-shirt with boxers–and does his own deed in the bathroom, Jeno climbs beside Jaemin on the bed, spooning the sleeping boy in his arms.

He traces a finger along Jaemin's nose, frowning sulkily. "So ugly." He mumbles under his breath while his other hand cups Jaemin's cheek. "Even while sleeping, you torture me."

"My pretty bad boy, sleep well, hm?" Jeno fixes Jaemin's fringe, finding himself falling asleep to the rhythm of Jaemin's breathing.

♡

Jaemin grunts as he's finally finished getting all the trash bags outside. He dusts his hands and stretches his arms. He's been working his part-time job for a few months and he likes the pay. The job doesn't require much labor work despite him being an employee at a cafe. Other than the hushed whispers and blatant ogling from the customers for his good looks or his business smile, it's all good for him.

The smell of smoke enters his nose, making him scrunch in disgust. Ever since Jeno (yes, Jeno, not him) quit smoking three months after they started dating because of Jaemin's distaste over the cancer-inducing object, he's never had to deal with its horrible smell.

Not until now.

He squints his eyes as he sees two boys and a girl dressed in school uniforms, all with a cigarette in their hands. Scoffing, Jaemin walks over them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello there, kids."

"The fuck?" One of the boys, hair a bright red, curses, rolling his eyes at Jaemin while Jaemin holds the urge to do the same.

"What do you want, old man?"

_O-old man?_

Jaemin clears his throat, calmly asking. "How old are you to even be smoking, huh?"

"Go and do your thing," The only girl there snorts and purposely blows her smoke Jaemin's way, making him fake a smile.

Jaemin steps closer and places his hands on his hips, resembling a mother about to nag her child. "You do know smoking at your age is illegal,"

"And what about it?" The other boy, thick lips in a messy uniform challenges. "What's an old man like you gonna do?"

"For starters, I'm not as old as you think I am. Second," Jaemin smirks as he swiftly seizes the cigs from their hands and mouth then proceeds to crush them with his bare hands with a firm smile. "I don't tolerate high school students skipping school to go and take a smoke in an alley behind a cafe."

"What did you do that for?!" Red haired boy yells, sending a death glare towards Jaemin while the girl backs away with her eyes locked on the burning cigarette in Jaemin's hand.

"You know what happens to smokers? They die. And if they don't, they'll kill others. I don't know if you care enough but smoking in public places or anywhere literally isn't going to endanger you as much as secondhand smokers. Imagine a sweet, innocent little child, be close to a smoker like you. What will you say to them if they die because of your smoking?"

"Y-you're crazy!" Thick lips boy stutters, looking quite scared over Jaemin showing his slightly burned hand to their faces.

"Am I? Or are you? Listen, life is hard. I know but why are you making everything worse by smoking? You don't want good lungs? Then think of other people's lungs. Aka me. You want to waste money? Might as well go to charity instead. What if you want a girlfriend or boyfriend and they hate smoking, hm?"

Jaemin casually swings his arms around the two boys' shoulders. "Hyung is giving you good advice, you brats. Go back to school. I've been in your place so I understand."

"You're lying," Red haired boy crosses his arms.

"Want me to burn your stash of cigarettes, kid?"

The situation ends on a good note and they scurries off to school again with a promise of repenting because Jaemin is a person with tricks under his sleeve. Jaemin lets out a deep sigh once they leave. He thinks talking to teenagers is tougher than his job.

"That was so cool!" A sudden voice exclaims, creeping Jaemin out. "You were so cool. They even listened to you."

"...Do I know you?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow, eyeing the person in front of him who was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Jaemin notes the strong looking biceps.

"No but I'd like to get to know you," The stranger grins. "It's not everyday I see someone as cool as you."

"Stop saying cool. I don't want to get to know you and I have a job to go to." Jaemin waves him goodbye and gets back inside the cafe. He had no time to talk to a random stranger about how cool he is.

"Cool and pretty," The stranger smiles as he walks away. "Just my type."

♡

"Hey, baby. You know Donghyuck right?"

Jaemin perks up from the bed where he's sitting cross legged and his laptop propped up in front of him. "Yeah, that friendly friend of yours who sings like, quote unquote, _an angel descended from Hell,_ quote unquote. That still seems rather strange to me but yes, what about him?"

Jeno is stunned for a few seconds before climbing up the bed beside Jaemin and rests his head on top of his lap. "Well, he suggested something earlier and told me to tell you about it."

"Is this one of his shenanigans where he wants you to go to a blind date? Say no. Doesn't Donghyuck already know you're taken?" Jaemin frowns, his eyebrows furrowing grumpily. 

Jeno notices how Jaemin presses the keyboard a little harsher and soothes him by playing with his chin. "He does know, don't worry. He wants to meet you but you never want to,"

"Because he's annoying! I'm going to rip his hair out the first thing when I see him."

"Ooh, kinky." Jeno wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, earning a smack to his chest. "Ouch!"

"You're so lucky you're cute. Or I'd rip off yours too,"

"I got it, baby. Also," Jeno hugs him in the middle. "Why do you smell like cigs?"

"I still smell like it?" Jaemin groans. "These high school kids who think they're all that were smoking right outside the cafe and of course, I had to do something, you know? They're not going to ruin themselves by smoking."

"And the sense of justice in you jumped out, as always." Jeno tickles Jaemin's chin while the latter squirms a little and Jeno swears he sees him purr in content. "So what happened after that?"

"I talked some sense into them and uh, well–"

"Threatened them?"

"Too big of a word but a softer version of that, yes."

"And let me guess, you said they were going to kill other innocent people and might as well donate the money to people in need."

Jaemin gives him a sheepish smile. "My constant nagging still remains in you, hm?"

Jeno shakes his head in amusement and lifts his body while pulling Jaemin down by the nape to peck his lips. "It's hard to forget when you hear them every day for months."

"I care about you, Jen." Jaemin mumbles, completely stopping doing his assignment to draw circles on Jeno's chest. "You know that, right?"

Jeno answers him with another kiss and Jaemin indulges in it, bending as far as he could to meet Jeno's lips.

"You taste sweet," Jaemin comments, lips brushing against Jeno's. Jeno has his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face.

"I ate the last piece of cake in the refrigerator."

"What?!" Jaemin yells, hurting Jeno's ear as his boyfriend doubles in pain. "Betrayal at its finest. That was mine, you little sh–"

"Ah, Jaeminnie," Jeno whines, still covering his ears.

Jaemin softens immediately. "Oh no. Did I hurt you? Let me see," He leans to look at Jeno but Jeno just chuckles and tackles him to their bed. "Let me go, nerd!"

"You love this nerd." Jeno mumbles and grunts because why is Jaemin exceptionally strong whenever Jeno steals his food which is, often, anyway. "Also, I bought you your favorite, okay?"

Jaemin stops struggling and searches for Jeno's eyes for confirmation. "Really?"

"Really,"

Jaemin hums and lets go of Jeno. "Alright then. Now, let me go. I have work to do." He pushes Jeno away but the other still has his hands possessively around him. "What? What else do you want?"

"Cuddle me," Jeno mumbles, resting his head against Jaemin's chest and bringing him closer to his own body. "I missed you,"

"I am with you,"

"I know, but still." Jeno mumbles, making Jaemin shake his head with a fond look in his eyes. "If you're feeling bored, we can make out."

"I have work to do,"

"But kiss?"

"...My work, Jeno."

"But kiss!" Jeno whines, slipping his leg in between Jaemin's. 

"A child, through and through, you are." Jaemin hugs him by the shoulders and plants a chaste kiss to his head.

"Is this a hint that you want kids with me?"

Jaemin stares down at him, astonished. "No but if you–I mean, do you–should we–don't you think–I do."

"And that's enough for me," Jeno snuggles into Jaemin, presses his lips right on his left chest where his heart is. "I wanna spend my lifetime with you."

"And me you,"

♡

"Hello!"

Jaemin pauses, looking around him in confusion and turning back to the stranger in front of him. "Me?"

"Yes, you, silly. Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Wong Yukhei. You can call me Lucas." The tall boy grinned brightly and if Jaemin wasn't smitten with Jeno's whole being, he'd say Lucas' smile is the brightest one he's ever seen.

Lucas has his hand extended yet Jaemin stares at his large hand then to his face indifferently.

"...And?"

"Y-you're not going to say hi back?" Lucas asked, quite puzzled by Jaemin's curt reply.

"Well, hi." Jaemin sighs silently. "How can I help you?"

Lucas beams. "If you could kindly give me your number, I'd be happy."

Jaemin deadpans, gaze hardening as he stares at Lucas even with the height difference. "Excuse me?"

Lucas chuckles awkwardly, "Was that too forward? Um, I saw you walking by and thought you were the prettiest boy I've ever seen so I wanted to get to know you."

"Then, your eyesight is bad. And no, I won't give you my number." Jaemin rolls his eyes mentally, preparing to walk away when Lucas leans forward, catching him off guard because how is this boy a head taller than him? "What more?"

"You...don't remember me, do you?" He asks hopefully.

"Should I?" Jaemin frowns, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I saw you in that alley behind the cafe, remember?"

Jaemin scrunches his face in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. And if you don't have anything else, please, do excuse me."

"W-wait. At least let me know your name?"

"No,"

"No? Oh well." Lucas deflates. "I can't force someone when they say no. I'll hope when I see you again, I will get to know your name. Have a good day, pretty stranger. May we see each other again."

" _If_ ,"

"If then," Lucsas glances at his wristwatch and perks up like a giant puppy which mildly reminds Jaemin of his boyfriend. "I really do hope we get to meet another time. I have to go. Thank you for your time. My name's Lucas okay?"

Jaemin is left in slight awe at how cool Lucas accepted his rejection and watches the latter leave him. "Weird,"

♡

"Jeno! Jeno! Jeno!" Jaemin calls out excitedly as he rushes into their apartment. He's greeted with an empty place and no Jeno, unfortunately. He frowns instantly and goes to his room to lay down on his bed.

Jaemin lazes around the bed, scrolling through social media. Jeno is uncharacteristically late and Jaemin wants to see his beautiful face right after his tiring classes. He blows a raspberry, pocketing his phone and rolls around the bed. 

Grabbing a pillow to his face, Jaemin takes a whiff of the pillow's scent and sighs dreamily after. "It smells like him, now I miss him even more."

Jaemin's wishes are granted immediately from the sound of the password being keyed in. He jumps to his feet in joy and rushes outside their room. The view that welcomes him when he gets out leaves his jaw wide open.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Jaemin gasps exaggeratedly once he registers who is in front of him. "You look so cool!"

Jeno sends him an awkward smile. He has his hair swept back and gelled up. His face is tinted with the slightest BB cream and lips looking lusciously kissable with how cherry red it is. He has eye contacts on and wearing something Lee Jeno doesn't usually wear–a random printed shirt and a flannel under his leather jacket. "Donghyuck did this for me. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Jaemin grins. "I love it! You look great, Jeno." 

"Really?"

"Too great," Jaemin mumbles, circling his arms around Jeno's waist and chin perched on Jeno's shoulder. "You look perfect."

Jeno snorts. "I don't think so. How can I when the world's most perfect boy is in front of me?"

"Cheesy." Jaemin smiles shyly as he tightens his hug. "Right, why did Donghyuck suddenly um, pretty you up? Not that you're not pretty. You always are, you know? But this–" He whistles appreciatively.

Jeno chuckles, stealing a peck on Jaemin's lips while putting his arms around his middle. "You're the pretty one. And I don't know. He suddenly pulled me back after class and said something about putting his skills to work. It's...worth it, I guess?"

"You look like a snack,"

Jeno smiles, moon eyed and pulls Jaemin closer even air can't pass between them. "That you wanna eat?"

"Gobble up," Jaemin licks his lip and cheekily bites down on it. "A whole meal, I may add."

"Yeah?" Jeno cocks an eyebrow, his hands going lower on Jaemin's back. "It's a shame, hm? Because I'm gonna eat you up first."

"What?" Jaemin feels the air is punched out of him when Jeno brings their hips together. "Lee Jeno, you–"

"Don't I look hot right now?"

"Absolutely," Jaemin smacks his lips, shamelessly eyeing Jeno's lips. His hands boldly running down the creases and slopes of Jeno's toned arms, humming in content. "You look way hotter in clothes like this. Wait, is this mine?" Jaemin touches the collar of the leather jacket.

Jeno nods firmly. "We're almost the same size so I thought why not?"

"You should really dress up like this more," Jaemin smiles, tracing a finger on Jeno's chest downwards. "Only for me though,"

A hearty laugh leaves Jeno. "Who else should I doll up like this for?"

"Yourself?"

"Nah, I don't like this look much but you do, so I'll wear it for you. Sometimes." Jeno replies, grabbing Jaemin's lingering finger and places a kiss on the tip.

"Oh, come on. You're a piece of magnificent art. I'm honored to have this hot piece all by myself but you got to flaunt this hot body of yours."

"What happened to wanting me all for yourself?"

"Well, for starters. You'll be the hottest person ever! And _only_ I," Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows. "Only I can have you."

"That's nice. Because only I can have you too." Jeno steals a kiss, then another one, then another one. Jaemin's lips have always been the other thing Jeno is addicted to than his cigarettes. Jeno deepens the kiss, cradling Jaemin's face in his hands.

Jaemin pulls away, panting softly. "I wanna devour you."

"My pleasure, bad boy."

♡

Jaemin taps his fingers impatiently on the table, gaze locked on the handsome boy being surrounded by a crowd of girls. He sighs and leans back on his seat, clearly angry.

He knows this would happen. He knew it would. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes and decides to take matters into his own hands. He walks towards the crowd in the middle of the cafeteria, pushing past a few girls who instantly retracted when they saw him approaching with the most unfriendly smile. Jaemin may be unapproachable with his bad boy image but at least he doesn't send people curt smiles. So, having to receive one scares them.

When Jaemin finally gets into the middle of the crowd, he shamelessly circles his arms around Jeno's waist, pulling him flush to his chest. Jeno tenses at first before realizing it's Jaemin and melts into his touch subconsciously. He holds onto the hand wrapped possessively round his stomach.

"Can you girls quietly leave so we two lovebirds can have the time, alone?" Jaemin says through gritted teeth then sends them a tight-lipped smile. 

Jeno breaks into a wide grin, happy that Jaemin came to save him from the hungry looking girls who looked at him like he was prey.

Is it an advantage to have a scary looking boyfriend?

The girls disperse quickly, quite afraid of Jaemin's icy glare and because they don't want to get onto his bad side. It isn't fun. The possessive arm around Jeno explains enough about their relationship if they haven't known it yet. 

Jaemin scoffs when they all finally leave and digs his chin on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Ow, ow! Nana," Jeno yelps and Jaemin lets him go with a scowl. 

"You look good," Jaemin deadpans, a sulky pout on his face. "How can I love this and hate it at the same time?"

Jeno laughs heartily, completely enamoured by Jaemin and cups his cheeks, squishing them playfully. "You're cute."

"Shut up, I'm pissed."

"I like this you a bit."

"You're supposed to like everything about me,"

"I do, I do!" Jeno squishes his cheeks again. "I love it all. Your cute, sweet, sulky, angry moments. All of them. They're adorable."

"Not when I ignore you," Jaemin slaps his hands away from his face and proceeds to sit back down on his table with Jeno in tow. 

"Oh come on. I love you,"

Jaemin stares at him blankly and kicks his shin underneath the table. 

"That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for," Jaemin seethes.

"That's mean." Jeno frowns and puts on his best puppy face, foot slowly running down Jaemin's leg.

Jaemin sends him a threatening look but Jeno just smiles innocently. "It's all your handsome face's fault."

"I know, but what can I do? This made you love me too."

Jaemin snorts. "I fell for you because of this." he points his chopsticks to Jeno's heart. "Your face is just a bonus add on."

Jeno softens and locks Jaemin's leg in between his'. "That's sweet of you, baby. I love your eyes."

"I know,"

"And your cheeks,"

"Yeah,"

"And your pretty smile,"

"And?"

"And your body," Jeno smiles almost pervertedly, earning him a smack to his shoulder.

"We're in public!" Jaemin whisper-yells.

"I love you too,"

"You're embarrassing," Jaemin murmurs. "I love you too,"

♡

**To : NaJaemIn (jeno boyfriend)**

yo :

P

:P

yo

**To : donghyuck (jen❤️ friend)**

what

**To : NaJaemIn (jeno boyfriend)**

well hi

um i shouldn't be telling you this

and jeno's gonna kill me

but i brought him to a party and he's kinda drunk out of his mind rn

do you mind coming here and get your lover boy?

  
  


**To : donghyuck (jen❤️ friend)**

you're the one who brought him there so you bring him back too <333333

he can be a little weird when drunk tho

**To : NaJaemIn (jeno boyfriend)**

NO FUCK

NA JAEMIN

YOU HAVE TO COME HERE RN

ISTG I TRIED OKAY

BUT IF HE SUDDENLY HAS VIDEOS OF WIPING DOWN THE WHOLE TABLE AND TRYING TO THROW OUT THE DRINKS I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE

**To : donghyuck (jen❤️ friend)**

damn you're loud

i'll be there asap

send me the location

**To : NaJaemIn (jeno boyfriend)**

*sends location*

um you might wanna be fast

he's trying to kiss a stranger while calling out your name

**To : donghyuck (jen❤️ friend)**

STOP??? 

HIM????

"Damn, Lee Jeno. The things I do for your ass."

Jaemin knocks on the door out of courtesy but when the door opens by itself, Jaemin sighs, knowing this party is bad news. Why did Jeno even come here in the first place? And why didn't he say a word to Jaemin?

Tucking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, Jaemin tries to walk through the crowd of drunk university students while holding back his disgust when some of them reach out to touch him. He couldn't even dress like he always does because he was in a hurry.

"Where the hell are they?" Jaemin grumbles once he gets out of the mess. He looks around the lavish place, appreciating the interior while also feeling sorry for the owner to have to clean up. 

He shoots Donghyuck a quick text asking where he is and decides to stay at a place where Donghyuck can see him–leaning against the kitchen's countertop because he is sure as hell not going any closer to the disgusting couple making out against the wall.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, feeling stuffy while he waits. He sends an awkward smile to the person in charge of the drinks, who looks as equally as disgusted as he was. " _Nice_ party, huh?" 

"Very," The other says, tone heavy with sarcasm. "The name's Yangyang. You?"

"Jaemin." 

"Cool, so what are you doing here?" Yangyang asks, perching his chin on his palm. "And not drinking your ass off and partying?"

"I could ask the same to you. I'm not much of a party person. My boyfriend's here…" Jaemin trails off. "Somewhere."

Yangyang snorts, passing a red paper cup to Jaemin. "Here, loosen up."

"And this is?"

"Not so strong." Yangyang winks and urges Jaemin to drink.

Jaemin takes a sip and smiles. "This is apple juice,"

"Figured you had to drive yourself back. That's all I can offer, unless you want plain water?"

Jaemin shakes his head, letting out a giggle. "Thanks, appreciate it a whole lot." he says, raising his cup and Yangyang does the same with a beer bottle.

"Hey, Yangie. Can you pass me two beers?" 

"Right up, Lucas." Yangyang nods as he goes to get them.

Lucas stands beside Jaemin as he waits for Yangyang to take the bottles. He turns to the side and gasps in shock. 

"Pretty boy?"

Jaemin tilts his head, not recognizing the tall boy. "Do I...know you?"

"Again? Seriously?" Lucas teases playfully. "It's me, Lucas! I told you my name last time."

"Lucas…?"

"I saw you scolding those students smoking? Remember?"

Jaemin nods in acknowledgement. "Right...that Lucas. Uh, well."

"Fancy seeing you here. How do you find the party?" Lucas rests an arm on the countertop, facing Jaemin directly.

"I just came here like ten minutes ago, so pretty lit." Jaemin answers uninterested. 

Lucas smiles despite the evident disinterest from Jaemin. "So, I still haven't gotten a name for you."

"You don't need it."

"Aw, I wanted to pair a pretty face to a pretty name. I can't call you pretty boy forever."

Jaemin heaves a sigh. "Thank you for the compliment but only one boy can call me pretty to my face."

"Well, make it two, then!"

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Is it working?" Lucas has a lopsided grin, stepping closer into Jaemin's space while Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, not liking the small gap between them.

"I don't think so. Look, Lucas. You seem like a sweet person but I don't think we'll be a good idea." Jaemin forces a half hearted smile for a split second then goes back to emotionless.

Suddenly, Yangyang comes and slams the two bottles on the countertop. "Your beer, Lucas. And please, stop bothering Jaemin. He's not interested."

Jaemin shrinks down a little when his name is mentioned, biting down on the insides of his cheek. 

"Oh? Your name is Jaemin?" Lucas asks, turning back to Jaemin. He looks pleasantly surprised, smile brightening even wider.

"What the–? You didn't know his name yet you've been trying to get into his pants?"

"Yangyang, shut up. I wasn't trying to get into his pants. I wanted to get to know him. They're different. Plus," Lucas leans in to whisper. "He's the pretty boy I mentioned to you guys last time."

"Hm? That one?" Yangyang's eyes are wide round as he stares at Jaemin. "Well, tough luck, buddy. Jaemin's taken."

Lucas freezes for a second before pouting. "Well, I'm not surprised. A pretty boy like you would definitely have someone."

Jaemin finishes his cup of apple juice and glares at the taller boy. "If you'll excuse me," He attempts to leave when Lucas abruptly lunges forward and accidentally pushes Jaemin back until he scrapes his elbow on the floor. 

"Ow!" Jaemin winces, quickly cradling his arm. "What's that for?"

Lucas puts down the bottles and kneels in front of Jaemin. "I'm sorry. Someone bumped into me. I'm really sorry. Are you okay? Let me look–" He inhales sharply. "C'mon. I'll treat this. I have a first aid kit upstairs."

"What?" Jaemin looks back confusedly.

"Come on," Lucas helps him to stand up then passes the bottles to Yangyang. "Those are for Hendery. Tell him I'm occupied."

Yangyang isn't able to reply back when Lucas is already pushing Jaemin out of the kitchen. "Damn, when will Lucas give up on his unrequited crushes?"

Once they're on the second floor and away from the party, Jaemin enters a spacious navy blue walled room and is ushered to sit down on the bed. He sees a small pile of clothes lumped in a corner and the books strewn messily across the study table. 

"Sorry it's a bit hectic here." Lucas sheepishly smiles as he picks up a few crumpled papers and used socks on the floor. "I didn't get to clean up earlier."

Jaemin nods curtly, clearing his throat. "This is your place?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Lucas asks while looking for the first aid kit. 

Jaemin softly pokes a finger to his wound. "It's pretty nice. I like the blue."

Lucas laughs almost shyly as he finally finds the kit and brings it to the bed. He places it on the floor and sits down beside it.

"Wait, why are you sitting there? I'm the guest."

Lucas hums in confusion. "It's because you're the guest that you have to sit up there. Okay, now show me your arm."

Jaemin hesitantly lifts up his arm and Lucas starts getting to work, treating his small wound delicately. He pauses for a while whenever Jaemin flinches from the alcoholic swab. 

"Does it hurt?" Lucas asks, concern pooling in his eyes.

"A bit but I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to."

"What?" Lucas gapes. "Jaemin, do you–are you–do you get hit a lot?"

"In high school. I got into petty fights." 

"Did you win?" 

Jaemin snorts, puffing out his chest proudly. "Of course. You're looking at Na Jaemin,"

"That's cute," Lucas chuckles as he finishes bandaging him up. "There, tough boy. Give it a week or two and it'll heal. You have to change this once a day. More if you get it wet, okay? It'll heal in no time, so don't worry much. There'll be a little scar though. Sorry about that."

Jaemin tilts his head, eyes gazing curiously at Lucas. "You seem to know your way around this."

Lucas lets out a shy laugh, clearing up the trash and throwing it away. "You can't tell but I'm a medical student."

"Oh? Future doctor?"

"Veterinarian actually. Hopefully." Lucas flashes Jaemin a genuine smile. "It's been my dream since forever."

"That's cool. I think you'll do great." 

"Really?" 

Jaemin nods vigorously. It looks like he was slowly opening up to Lucas. "Very,"

"That's nice to hear, you know? People don't usually take me as a vet guy." Jaemin raises his eyebrows in wonder. "Because of these guns here." Lucas flexes his arms and Jaemin would be lying if he didn't feel anything after seeing how strong his biceps look.

"Jaemin? Jaemin?"

Jaemin snaps out of his _slightly_ horny trance and hums. 

"I really would like to get to know you better but since you're off limits, I'll just–" Lucas shrugs. "Get over this stupid crush, I guess."

"Lucas, Lucas hyung? I'm sure you'll find a much better person than me. You don't even know me. Plus, there's really nothing special to me."

"Hey! You can't say that. You're special, alright? Maybe not to me, but the person who loves you wouldn't want you to say that to yourself." Lucas says, putting a hand on Jaemin's shoulder. "Well, it was really nice and I do still think you're the prettiest person I've seen."

"Thank you,"

All of a sudden, the door is abruptly opened, making the two startle in surprise. 

"Don't open random doors, dimwit!"

"I need to see Nana." 

Jaemin sees Jeno–a very drunk one stumbling in and falling right to his knees once the door opens. Donghyuck behind him, trying to pull him up. 

"Now, look! You disturbed someon–oh?"

"Jeno, is that you?" Jaemin speaks and Jeno perks up from the familiar voice calling and like a puppy, he jumps to his feet. He falls down in front of Jaemin and nuzzles his warm face to Jaemin's knees. "Jeno?"

"Nana, Nana, I miss you."

Lucas backs away while Jeno squints his eyes at the taller boy. 

"Why were you touching my Nana, huh?!"

Lucas stammers for a reply but Jaemin waves him off as if telling him to ignore Jeno. Jaemin then glances at Donghyuck as if asking for an explanation. 

"Well, uh–sorry for not telling you? Um, he got upset earlier because this bitch tried to flirt with him while badmouthing you and he didn't want you to know how bad it was, so he kind of...just drank."

Jaemin deadpans. "Thank you for taking care of him, Donghyuck."

"I'm sorry!" Donghyuck raises his arms in defeat. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Jaemin here got hurt because I accidentally pushed him, so he has a little nasty cut on his elbow." Lucas answers instead and Donghyuck rounds his mouth in understanding.

"What?" Jeno hisses, walking over to Lucas like he wasn't drunk off his mind seconds ago to throw a death glare at him even with the big height difference. "You pushed him?"

Jaemin goes over and tugs on Jeno's arm harshly. "Don't make a scene, doofus."

"I-it was an accident. I didn't push him on purpose." Lucas defends, looking at them three back and forth.

"Why is he such an embarrassment?" Donghyuck face palms then turns to Lucas. "Lucas, right? Party host?"

Lucas then smiles brightly. "Hendery's hosting more of the party. I'm the house owner."

"Nana, did you get hurt?" Jeno asks, taking Jaemin's hands in his and tries to look into his eyes despite his drunk state. "Where does it hurt? Should we go to the hospital?"

Jaemin combs his hand through Jeno's raven hair, gently shaking his head as a no. "It doesn't hurt. I'm fine. How about you, idiot? Look at you." 

Jaemin pinches Jeno's pinkish cheeks while the latter pouts and whines from the pressure. "It's Donghyuck's fault."

Donghyuck scoffs from the door and rolls his eyes. "Fuck you, Jeno. I'll leave your lover boy to you then, Jaemin. Lucas?"

Lucas, who was intently staring at the couple, turns to Donghyuck with a bright grin. "Yeah, let's give them some privacy. Um, wait. I would really appreciate it if you two took your business to the guest room…" he trails off. "In case of…emergencies."

Jaemin flushes red at the meaning behind Lucas' words and Jeno who keeps on sending a supposedly menacing glare while drunk as his boyfriend latches onto him like a leech. Currently, Jeno has his arms wrapped around Jaemin's frame possessively, staring down (or up) at Lucas.

"What are you staring at? He's not yours."

"I'm not–"

"Jaemin's mine!"

Donghyuck and Jaemin both groan in secondhand embarrassment. 

"Don't you dare take him away from me! I'll–I'll fight you!"

"Yeah, you and what army?" Donghyuck snickers. "He's a head taller than you, Jeno."

"I don't care."

Lucas chuckles in amusement, finding Jeno's actions cute and looking over at Jaemin, who despite being annoyed over his boyfriend, still smiles fondly and Lucas thinks he really needs to let this one pretty boy go.

"It's the second room on the left. Take him and have some rest there. I won't mind." With one last smile, Lucas leaves and Donghyuck follows him down but not before sending the two a knowing look.

"Be safe, alright?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes. "He won't leave me side like this. Trust me,"

Jaemin successfully gets Jeno into the guest room aforementioned and throws him onto the bed. "You're so much hard work. Was it worth it today, huh?"

"Jaeminnie said to flaunt myself, so I did."

"You did it not when I'm by your side." Jaemin chastises, slapping Jeno's thigh lightly. "Tell me, how many girls flocked you earlier?"

"Not many. They asked for my number but–" Jeno blinks in surprise when Jaemin suddenly straddles his lap. "Um–um, of course, I don't give out my number to anyone."

Jaemin clicks his tongue in distaste, "You came here looking this hot and you dared not to show me first?"

"Well, Donghyuck he–" Jeno stutters a gasp when Jaemin brazenly grabs onto his crotch while giving him the most innocent smile. "He wanted me to loosen up so he dressed me up again. I borrowed your jacket again." 

"I can see," Jaemin hums appreciatively as he slowly takes his jacket off from Jeno. "So did you have fun?"

"How can I?" Jeno frowns. "You weren't there with me."

Jaemin cooes out loud, leaning down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"A lot. I couldn't wait til I see you again." Jeno seems a little sobered up as he runs his hands down Jaemin's back, tracing his spine softly. "I wanted to kiss you. Want to touch you."

"More?" Jaemin kisses him again while Jeno's hands finally land on his lower back and dangerously close to his ass cheeks. 

"Want to eat you. Want to–" Jaemin nibbles on Jeno's lower lip teasingly. "Fuck you. Want to make everyone know you're mine."

"What's stopping you?"

Like a beast with the switch turned on, Jeno flips them over, hovering over Jaemin as he pants heavily. "Nothing is," Jeno whispers in the quiet of the room and brushes his lips against Jaemin's skin from his forehead to his jaw. He sucks a spot under Jaemin's jaw, earning a breathy moan.

"Can I fuck you?" Jeno says, borderline growling in Jaemin's ear and nibbles on his earlobe. "Please, can I?"

Jaemin, blinded by lust, nods enthusiastically and Jeno takes it as a green light to finally do what he's wanted for some time now–to eat up Jaemin. 

"I'm not going to go easy on you, baby. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah," Jaemin exhales. "Okay,"

Jeno smirks devilishly once he gets Jaemin's consent. The poor boy will not know what's coming for him. Jeno starts it off with kissing Jaemin, his hands busy running down his sides. Jaemin slides his own hands on Jeno's chest, teasing his nipples behind his fitted t-shirt.

Jeno slips a hand under the hem of Jaemin's hoodie, grazing his prominent abs and caressing them tenderly, sending tingles all over Jaemin's body. Jaemin arches his back, loving the sensation of Jeno's touches on him. 

Jeno surprises Jaemin by suddenly grinding down on him, eliciting a quiet whimper. "Do you like that?" He asks, pushes his hips against Jaemin's and rubs themselves together. 

"Yes, yes." Jaemin circles his arms round Jeno's shoulders while Jeno continuously grinds down at different paces, heightening Jaemin's already high libido. "More, Jen. Please,"

Jeno decides to torture his boyfriend and grinding even more slowly, ignoring Jaemin as he bucks his hips up for more friction. Soon, Jaemin's breathing gets whiny and higher, signalling his near climax. Jaemin holds Jeno in a body-crushing hug once he reaches his high, falling apart fully clothed.

"Jeno, that hurts." Jaemin complains, squirming under him. 

"Not done yet, princess." Jeno bunches up Jaemin's hoodie to his collarbones and brushes the pads of his thumbs on Jaemin's buds. Jaemin mewls, still coming down from his orgasm. 

"Jeno, what are you doing?"

Jeno shushes him with a hot kiss while his hands run wild across Jaemin's chest, touching him everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Jaemin feels hot. His mind going haywire for Jeno's touch. Yearning for Jeno. Jeno pinches his nipples then latches his mouth onto his right chest, licking and sucking hickies all around his pec. He does the same to Jaemin's left chest, enjoying the breathy moans and stutters of his name from his boyfriend.

"Jeno, Jeno. I-I'm–"

Jaemin arches his body, euphoria coursing through his veins as he comes apart, once again. His eyes are teary and a silent scream escapes his mouth. 

"Dirty, it's dirty. Off," Jaemin shakes his head. "I want it off,"

Abiding to Jaemin's wishes, Jeno strips him out of his sweatpants. "Better, princess?"

Jaemin grunts, kicking his feet tiredly. "All off,"

Jeno strokes a finger along Jaemin's soft cock through his wet underwear. "You wet yourself, Nana? You always do."

"God, Jeno!" Jaemin cries out, covering his face in embarrassment. Jeno always has a knack of making him extremely shy even after being together for so long.

"How can you come twice already when I haven't yet?" Jeno pokes Jaemin's cock and watches it twitch. "You're adorable. You want more?"

Jaemin bites on his lips hardly, holding back his cries. He nods slowly, causing Jeno to smile affectionately. Jaemin sighs in relief when Jeno eventhally takes off his underwear, letting his cock spring free. It's filthy yet Jeno casually strokes Jaemin, slicking it up with his own cum. 

"S-sensitive, Jen."

"It'll feel good, baby. Trust me?"

Jaemin will always trust Jeno with his whole life, considering he's seen him at his worst, vulnerable and exposed. It's because it's Jeno that Jaemin allows himself to be defenceless. 

Jeno pumps Jaemin up in slow, painful strokes until it becomes hard again. Jaemin bites on the end of his hoodie sleeve, trying not to let out any sound yet a few manage to slip out. Jaemin writhes around until he's sitting down and his legs spread open between Jeno. The sinful touches Jeno has on his balls is driving Jaemin to insanity.

Jeno shushes him, gently kissing the tears that pathetically roll down his pink cheeks. It feels like Jaemin is the drunk one here, not Jeno anymore by how dazy the other is. Jaemin is sobbing as he rests his warm forehead on the juncture between Jeno's shoulder and neck.

And again, Jaemin reaches his high with a loud whine directly in Jeno's ear. Jeno relishes in his choked sobs and the wet substance in his hand.

"No more, Jen." Jaemin sniffs. "N-no more, please."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet, Nana. My sweet Nana, please? For me?"

Jaemin, always so weak for Jeno, gives in, knowing he could never win against his boyfriend's pretty droopy eyes and pout and weakly slouches against Jeno. Jeno makes him lay down on the bed, a hand protectively under his head until he reaches the soft pillow.

"Comfy?"

Jaemin hums tiredly and Jeno almost feels bad but his cock comes to life when Jaemin lets out a whimper. Jeno wastes no time and starts to knead Jaemin's thighs then grabs the nearest lube, pouring out generously on his hand. He enters a finger inside Jaemin, watching him arch his back, sensitive from the previous orgasms.

Jeno fucks him open as he adds another finger and another until there are three inside, thrusting in and out and stretching him until he's ready. Jaemin's cries are silent, tears rolling down incessantly as Jeno abuses his prostate with his long, bony fingers.

Jaemin comes again for the fifth time, panting heavily and looking fucked out. Jeno enjoys it even more, having came a little from Jaemin's erotic expression. 

"Ready?"

Jaemin pulls Jeno in with all his remaining strength and kisses him square in the mouth. "I love you,"

Jeno snaps out of his headspace, a little stunned as he flashes Jaemin his familiar crescent eyed smile and crashes their lips together again. "I love you,"

Even with the back-to-back highs, Jaemin lets out the loudest whimper when Jeno finally enters him. Jeno shushes him by peppering kisses all over his face and bottoms out, filling Jaemin up to the brim. 

"You're so–I f-feel full." Jaemin manages to stutter while Jeno leans back and pulls out to thrust it back inside, eliciting a choked moan from the younger one. Jaemin makes grabby hands at Jeno, face turning side to side from the immense pleasure. 

Jeno seizes both his wrists, slowly threading their fingers together and intertwining them tightly. "I love you, Jaemin. I love you,"

Jaemin is unable to respond by how fast Jeno fucks into him and only able to let out incoherent babbles and murmurs of Jeno's name. Yet Jeno still understands.

Jeno sneakily grabs onto Jaemin's cock, jerking him off the same pace he's thrusting into him, reducing Jaemin into nothing but cries and moans. Jaemin lets out the prettiest sounds in Jeno's opinion, so he'll do anything to hear it again and again, and again. 

"Jeno! Jeno!" Jaemin taps onto Jeno's bicep tiredly, trying to shove him away because everything inside him is burning. He feels hot all over his body. He feels strange. Strange but not unwelcome. "Jen!"

Jeno thinks that is Jaemin's way of telling him he's close and fucks into him harder, rocking his hips and hitting all the right spots. Jeno growls in Jaemin's ear, "Mine, all _mine._ " as he comes inside of him.

Jaemin is a crying mess, clawing desperately on Jeno's back while the latter is busy fucking his high off. Jeno slumps down once he's satisfied. A content smile decorates his face until it turns into a deep frown when he sees Jaemin's face contorting in massive pain, body curled into a ball. 

"Hey, Nana? Jaemin, you okay? Baby?"

"Don't–don't touch me. _Hng_ ," Jaemin turns to the side, clutching onto his stomach while Jeno pulls off and Jaemin sobs.

"Baby? Jaemin, please? You okay? Are you hurt?" Jeno asks worriedly, keeping his hands to his side in case he hurts Jaemin.

"I-I think this is–this is a d-dry orgasm." Jaemin breathes out painfully. "L-leave me alone for a while."

Jeno does just that, climbing off the bed and getting towels, wipes, tissues and anything he can find. He kneels beside the bed, watching Jaemin withstanding the painful pleasure. His hair is completely matted to his sweaty forehead and tear streaks obvious under the light.

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin blinks slowly, sucking in a breath. "Water,"

"Water? Water. Yes, yes. Coming right up," Jeno gets up to get a cup of water in record time and helps Jaemin drink. "Better?"

"Better," Jaemin mumbles sleepily. "You wrecked me, nerd."

Jeno chuckles and caresses a finger to Jaemin's cheekbone. "That I did,"

"It was good."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, I can't feel my body."

Jeno smiles, meeting Jaemin's lips shortly. "That's okay, I'll help you out later. Now, sleep it off. I'll clean you up. Don't worry about a thing."

Jaemin sends him a grateful smile, holding onto Jeno's pinky finger. He pecks the tip of the finger and stares into Jeno's eyes until he succumbs into sleep.

Jaemin doesn't need to know how embarrassing it was to ask Lucas for two pairs of clothes for them and to hold his jealousy when Lucas blatantly admired Jaemin in his large sized clothes until Jeno threatens to pluck his eyeballs out with his glare.

He also doesn't need to know how he let Lucas drive them home because he was the only one sober between them three. Jaemin doesn't particularly need to know half of the people in the party knew he got his brains fucked out.

Jeno will tell him on a later day when they're grey and wrinkly and prays Jaemin won't try to kill him then.

♡

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖  
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
